


I pointed to the sky and now you wanna fly

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cobb Vanth Is a Good Husband, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, First Day of School, Good Parent Din Djarin, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Ms. Tano is your teacher. Do you remember her?" Din asks worriedly.Grogu nods again. "She's nice. I like her, Papa."Din swallows to clear his throat from closing up. "I'm glad."---It's Grogu's first day of kindergarten, Din doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I pointed to the sky and now you wanna fly

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by ahfukkcrippleloki on Tumblr. I changed it up a little to fit in the au timeline better but the concept is the same
> 
> The title is taken from Slow Down by Nichole Nordeman and I heard it and it reminded me of Din and Grogu kdsmlsdj pls listen to it bc it fits with how I write Din in here :)

Din quietly looks over the list of things Grogu needs for school. He has crayons, pencils, and markers all sitting on the table. He's sitting in the living room drinking coffee and trying to prepare himself for the day.

Din's attention is torn from the list when he hears small footsteps in the hall.

"Good morning, Grogu." He says softly. Grogu smiles and climbs onto his lap.

"Hi." He says softly, snuggling into Din's hoodie.

Din checks the clock, seeing they have another half hour before they need to get up and ready for the day.

Grogu is silent as they sit. Din loves these moments, where there is nothing to do but hold Grogu as the little boy wakes up. Din marvels at how quickly time has passed, it seems like just the other day he was trying to change diapers and get out the door on time. Din doesn't miss those days, he was stressed 24/7 but he does miss the days when Grogu was a toddler.

Eventually, Grogu begins to wake up and stretch.

"You have school today. First day of kindergarten." Din reminds the boy. Grogu nods.

"Ms. Tano is your teacher. Do you remember her?" Din asks worriedly.

Grogu nods again. "She's nice. I like her, Papa."

Din swallows to clear his throat from closing up. "I'm glad."

Cobb emerges from the bedroom, his hair is messy but he's dressed and looks more awake than Din feels. "Good morning!" He announces, turning on the lights, causing Grogu and Din to fix him with matching glares.

"What would you like for breakfast, bud? Since you're a school kiddo now, you can chose."

"Eggs?" Grogu suggests. Cobb grins.

"On it."

"Time to get up, Grogu." Din sets the boy down and stands, he takes his long emptied coffee mug into the kitchen. "Need help?" He knows Cobb probably doesn't need help but he needs to do something to distract himself.

Cobb kisses his cheek. "Go help your boy get ready."

"He's your boy too." Din protests. Cobb smiles.

"Yes, but he was your little guy long before he was mine. You need time together or you'll be stressed all day today." Cobb insists. He shoos Din out of the kitchen.

Grogu is already dressed and is putting his shoes on. Din couches down and helps him.

"Thank you." Grogu beams, showing all his teeth. Din gives him a smile that doesn't feel completely real.

"You're gonna have a good day, right?" Din asks. He would be lying if he wasn't worried that Grogu wouldn't like school. They had met his teacher a few days ago and Din liked her but Grogu could be shy.

"Yes, papa." Grogu bounces on heels. "But I don't wanna go to school." His face falls and he stares at his shoes.

Din winces. "It'll be fun. You liked Ms. Tano."

Grogu wrinkles his nose. "Yeah. But I don't wanna leave you and daddy."

Din grabs the things for Grogu's backpack off the table. "We'll be fine." He says, keeping his hands busy. Grogu sighs and helps Din put the items in his backpack.

"Maybe we'll make cookies for you so you can have them when you get back." Din suggests. Grogu looks excited at the idea of cookies.

"Okay. But daddy has to make them because he makes them the bestest. Deal?" Grogu holds out his finger and waves it in Din's face.

Din smiles. "Deal." He holds out his pointer finger and taps it against Grogu's nose playfully.

Cobb calls them for breakfast and Grogu eats quickly. "Daddy, look at my backpack." He points to the bag in the hall.

Cobb looks at it. "I love it, bud. Eat your food."

Grogu eats quietly. Din pushes his food around on his plate, causing Cobb to give him a look.

\---

The school is crowded as Din and Cobb navigate the halls. The school is full of tearful parents waving to their kids.

Ahsoka Tano is Grogu's teacher and she smiles when she sees the trio.

"Good morning, Grogu! Din, Cobb. How are you?"

Grogu hides behind Din's leg and Din closes his eyes like that will stop the wave of emotions that rush over him. He can practically feel the tantrum about to occur.

"We're doing great. How are you?"

Cobb and Ahsoka make small talk as Din tries to figure out the best way to prevent a breakdown.

Suddenly, Grogu looks around and runs off to the other kids. Din watches in surprise.

Ahsoka gets distracted with other parents and Cobb is free.

"Huh." He muses, watching Grogu play with the little girl in the corner.

"Grogu?"

When Grogu looks up, Din gives him worries look. "We're leaving."

Din steadies himself for a tantrum. Grogu's going to freak out when he realizes they won't be here the whole day. He remembers the first few weeks of daycare and how Grogu cried and cried when he realized Din wouldn't be playing with him all day.

Grogu nods and waves, not even looking up as Din kisses the top of his head. "Bye papa, bye daddy."

Din waves to his son as Cobb leads him out to the car. He's shocked. That was it?

When they get home, Cobb has a smile on his face. "That went well."

"Y-Yeah." Din stammers. Tears are burning his eyes.

Cobb spins around, his expression softening. "What's wrong, darling?"

Din's lower lip trembles. "I-, he just," He trails off. "He just let us leave."

Cobb gently grabs Din's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "He's growing up, Din. He's not gonna stay little forever."

Din sniffles. "Yeah, but..." He's a loss for words. "But he's my baby, Cobb." His voice cracks at the words.

Cobb pulls Din into a hug. "I know."

The action seems to break something in Din and he begins to cry, burying his face in Cobb's shirt. "He's growing up so fast." Din sobs, "He's six, Cobb. He was barely two when we met."

Cobb runs his fingers through Din's hair, making comforting noises.

\---

The day passes quickly, Cobb gets Din calmed down and they go shopping to distract Din.

They arrive home and make cookies. Cobb has to admit that the silence is nice. Grogu isn't a terribly noisy but he asks a lot of questions. Din seems to be alright with the silence but Cobb can tell that he'd rather be dutifully answering the kindergartener's questions.

Din picks Grogu up from school and the little boy seems to be delighted by school and his class.

Grogu eats the cookies his dads made for him and tells them all about his day. Cobb listens as he cooks dinner, but Din is entranced. He listens to his son ramble about the toys and the kids in his class and how his teacher read them a book.

That evening, Cobb tucks Grogu into bed while Din showers.

"Did you have a good day?" He asks, he already knows the answer but he loves to watch the way Grogu's eyes light up with excitement.

"Yes. Can you please read three stories?" Grogu wiggles his fingers around.

Cobb laughs. "Nope. I can read one." Cobb sits beside Grogu so he can see the pictures.

Grogu is quiet as Cobb reads, doing funny voices and noises.

Grogu buries himself under the covers again when the book is finished. "Good night, daddy." He mumbles. Cobb smiles and pushes a stray strand of Grogu's hair away from his eyes.

"Good night, Grogu."

**Author's Note:**

> I've made an executive decision to have older Grogu (like 5 and up) start calling Cobb daddy or dad instead of dada because he isn't a toddler anymore. I was really sad about because I was like "noooo he's growing up :(" and then I realized that it was literally my doing soooo ✌
> 
> I'm free almost every day this upcoming week so if you have prompts or ideas, send them to me this weekend so I have time to work on them!!! :)   
> They don't have to be with school aged Grogu, he can be a toddler or preschooler and I'll just rearrange them in the series like I have been doing.
> 
> My Insta and Tumblr - @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
